L'amour : triomphe du mal
by Bibella
Summary: Après la fin de leur 6ème année, tous se retrouvent au Terrier. Un mariage à fêter, c'est simple non ? Mais quand Voldemort reste dans les parages, la vie ne sera jamais simple. Une 7éme année s'annonce, un combat aussi. Mais si un mot en était la clé ?
1. Le bonheur des uns

**_Annonce_ :**_ Coucou ! Me revoilà ! °Qui a dit Oh non pas elle ?!° Je disais donc me revoilà ! Ou plutôt voilà une nouvelle fic. Mon premier vrai projet qui marche pour tout vous dire. Mon tome 7._

_Bien entendu, l'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas, seule mon imagination est à moi. Je tiens à remercier la merveilleuse Rowling sans qui je n'aurais probablement jamais commencé à écrire il y a déja ... heu pas mal de temps lol._

_Enfin voilà quoi, cette fic, j'ai commencé à l'écrire voilà un peu plus d'un an et demi, peu-être que certains la connaissent déja puisque elle déjà publié sur un blog et sur ce, je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez plonger dans mon petit monde à moi._

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_ : Le bonheur des uns ... fait le bonheur des autres**

- Ron. Ron ! RON !!!!  
- Humpf ... skispace ? grommela une tignasse rousse mêlée à des draps bleus.  
- Mais lèves-toi enfin ! s'écria Ginny Weasley. Il est presque 11h !  
- Fleur doit bientôt arriver... susurra une voix à l'oreille de l'endormi.  
- Harry arrête ! T'es pas drôle ! répliqua la tignasse rousse sortant de sa torpeur.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ron était pourtant levé et commençait à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur le front :

- C'est bizarre pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre !  
- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! ironisa Ron.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, non ? dit-il après quelques minutes.  
- RONALD WEASLEY !!! hurla une voix féminine s'élevant de la cuisine.  
- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que cette chaussure déchiquetée fais dans mon saladier ? cria la mère du jeune homme.  
- Désolé ! C'est encore Coq ! Tiens en parlant de lui, où il est passé encore celui là ?  
- Je l'ai enfermé au grenier, répliqua Ginny. Il a encore une fois assailli la bibliothèque du deuxième étage !

Comme chaque matinée, la maison était en effervescence. Harry avait emménagé au terrier le matin même du lendemain de son anniversaire où il avait atteint la majorité sorcière. Depuis, les sept occupants de la maison n'ayant pas de travail officiel se démenaient tous les jours pour que la maison soit propre et convenable avant la venue du couple et de la famille de la future mariée.  
Le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour devait avoir lieu dans une semaine et la famille française avait volontiers acceptée l'invitation de de venir le samedi 21 Août, une semaine avant la cérémonie afin de pouvoir s'adapter au climat anglais.  
Le Terrier n'avait jamais autant brillé. De l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur il faisait penser à un manoir.

- Dis moi Harry, dit Ginny. Quel effet elle te fait Fleur ?  
- Aucun. Pour moi tu es encore plus belle qu'une vraie vélane !  
- Je t'aime ! souffla la jeune fille.

Les deux amoureux restèrent un moment dans cette position : debout, face à la fenêtre, les bras d'Harry entourant Ginny. Soudain ils aperçurent des étincelles bleues et blanches dans le ciel.

- Etincelles ! crièrent-ils en cœur.  
- Deux B ? demanda une voix masculine.  
- Oui ! répondit Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

Il venait de reconnaître la voix de son ancien professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Rémus Lupin. Il embrassa tendrement Ginny qui s'était retournée pour être face à lui.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors la jeune fille posa la tête sur son épaule gauche et laissa couler ses larmes. Harry l'entoura de ses bras, comprenant sa réaction. Jamais encore il ne le lui avait dit. Du moins pas directement, les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait été si accablé par la mort de Dumbledore que pendant tous le mois de juillet il n'avait donné signe de vie à personne. Comme espérant que le désespoir l'emporterait. Mais au moment où il avait posé sa valise et la cage d'Hedwidge au pied de son lit dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley, Ginny était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils avaient été séparés pendant un mois et demi.  
C'était Harry qui avait mis fin à leur relation, prétextant vouloir la protéger mais Ginny ne l'avait jamais accepté. Pourtant il se jeta lui-même dans ses bras. A ce moment c'est elle qui l'avait entouré de ses bras et l'avait laissé pleurer pendant plus de cinq minutes. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait besoin d'elle et du soutien qu'elle lui apportait. Et pour la première fois, elle lui avait prononcé ces trois mots d'une façon si intense et magique : "je t'aime".  
Ils s'étaient longuement embrassés et enlacés. personne n'étaient montés dans la chambre avant un long moment. Tous le monde savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.  
Même Mrs Weasley avait compris. Leur amour était intense et pur, plus fort que tout. Ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour toutes les personnes les connaissant. Elle l'avait surtout senti dans les soupirs prolongés de sa fille quand elle restait prostrée pendant des journées entières, debout, face à la fenêtre qui donnait dans la direction de Londres. Comme une femme attendant son mari qui n'arrive toujours pas.

Mrs Weasley était heureuse. Son fils Bill allait se marier avec la femme de sa vie. Maintenant elle adorait Fleur qui, elle s'en était rendue compte, malgré son caractère, était fragile et ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que Bill ait frôlé la mort. Son unique fille était à présent presque fiancée, tout n'était qu'une question de temps, le moment où Harry se déciderait à la demander en mariage. Ses deux fils jumeaux se montraient très sérieux dans les affaires, ce qui vraisemblablement était très rare chez eux !

- Bonjour Molly ! s'écria une voix aiguë.  
- Fleur ! La bonne humeur arrive enfin dans cette maison ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Mrs Weasley en embrassant sa future belle-fille.  
- Oui nous nous sommes arrêtés à Londres. Papa et Maman adorent les paysages ! Ils ne sont jamais venus en Angleterre avant. Et puis Gabrielle avait tellement hâte d'arriver ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny qu'elle avait rencontrés pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Puis s'en suivit deux heures de conversations animées entre les quatre parents et le couple. Les plus jeunes se retrouvèrent dans le verger pour improviser une partie de Quidditch. Il s'avéra que Gabrielle était une excellente batteuse.

- Dis donc Hermione, tu voles très bien ! s'exclama Ron après que la jeune femme eût réussi a marquer un but.  
- Et bien ... en fait je ... je m'entraîne tous les soirs. J'aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveuse.

Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis.

- Mais Hermione, tu nous as dit toi même que tu détestais le Quidditch et que c'est un sport complètement ridicule ! commença harry.

Hermione leur expliqua alors qu'en réalité, elle avait toujours adoré le Quidditch avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre six ans auparavant, elle s'était aussitôt plongée dans les livres pour en connaître autant que les autres enfants sorciers. Elle avait lu beaucoup de choses concernant le Quidditch mais s'était rendue compte assez tôt qu'elle était une bien piètre voleuse. Alors elle s'était entraînée dur à chaques vacances puis Ginny, sa meilleure amie, l'avait aidée et à présent elle volait presque aussi bien qu'elle (Ginny est quand même la meilleure poursuiveuse et remplaçante de l'attrapeur). Mais Ginny ne savait pas qu'elle souhaitait entrer dans l'équipe.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances ! s'exclama Harry. Mais le fait que tu sois ma meilleure amie ne veut pas dire que je te ferais un traitement de faveur. Je dois tout d'abord penser au bien de l'équipe.  
- A table les jeunes ! cria Mrs Weasley alors qu'il était déjà 14h.

Après le repas, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent seuls au bord d'un lac situé à 200m derrière la maison.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tu as ... enfin je veux dire ... est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec une fille ?

La question de Ginny surprit le garçon qui répondit franchement :

- Non. Mais j'ai déjà pensé à le faire.  
- Ah oui ? Quand tu étais avec Cho sans doute, tu l'aimais vraiment.  
- Hum ...non. je ne l'aimais pas véritablement tu sais. Je la trouvais belle c'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai voulu le faire. Non... C'est avec toi.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais ses yeux brillaient et reflétaient son allégresse.

- Si j'y ai pensé, continua-t-il, c'est parce que je sais que je t'aime et que je n'aimerais que toi toute ma vie. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, on aurait pu vivre quelques temps tranquilles avant la guerre. Mais maintenant que je le sais, je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Alala, je suis beaucoup trop émotive moi !"

Elle avait rêvée de ce moment pendant six ans. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui le 1er septembre 2000.  
Alors qu'elle accompagnait son frère Ron qui entrait en Première Année, un garçon les avait abordé, l'air complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Elle ne savait pas encore que ce garçon était Harry Potter, le Survivant. Elle ne cessa de penser tout le temps à lui et de rougir chaque fois qu'elle le croisait que lors de sa Troisième Année. C'était Hermione qui lui avait conseillée d'être naturelle et de penser aux autres garçons (parce que eux pensaient a elle !) tout en gardant un espoir au fond de son cœur. Elle était sortie avec Michael Corner pendant sa Quatrième Année (que son frère Ron n'aimait trop d'ailleurs ). Puis, quelques temps avant la fin de l'année scolaire, elle tomba dans les bras de Dean Thomas (colocataire de son frère). Ils étaient restés presque un an ensemble mais Ginny avait rompue car ça n'allait plus du tout entre eux. Et puis surtout, ses sentiments pour Harry avaient refait surface depuis qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il avait un comportement mal à l'aise avec elle.  
Ses soupçons s'étaient révélés affirmatifs le jour où l'équipe de Gryffondor avait remporté la Coupe de Quidditch. Ce jour-là, Harry était en retenue avec Rogue et Ginny avait dû le remplacer au poste d'Attrapeur. Il s'en était ressorti une grande victoire et lorsque Harry était rentré dans la salle commune, Ginny était allée vers lui pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Harry était alors tellement heureux qu'il lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait embrassé longuement sous les yeux ébahis de tous les Gryffondors, ainsi que Ron qui finalement se résolut à l'idée et les laisser en paix.

Ce jour-là ... Ginny s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. C'est même le souvenir qu'elle utilisait depuis pour créer son patronus : un magnifique cygne argenté aux plumes reflétant le soleil. On peut difficilement détacher le regard de l'animal tellement il resplendit.

- Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant un peu.  
- Oui, répondit-il en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.  
- Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, et que je refuse de partir en t'abandonnant tu ne m'en voudrais pas malgré ce que tu m'as dit. C'est très important pour moi de connaître ta réponse.  
- Je savais bien qu'un jour tu reviendrais sur ce que l'on avait décidé. Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas parce que si ce que je ressens pour toi est réciproque alors je comprendrais parfaitement. Mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas de te supplier de partir. S'il devait t'arriver malheur à toi je ne me le pardonnerais pas et puis je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Main dans la main, ils retournèrent au Terrier.

- Maman ! Tu ne sais pas où sont passées Ron et Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

Mrs Weasley leur expliqua avec un demi-sourire amusé qu'Hermione était sortie à la suite de Ron après qu'ils se soient encore disputés.

- Viens ! souffla Ginny vers Harry. On monte. On sera enfin tranquille !

- J'ai demandé à Hermione d'attirer Ron en dehors de la maison pour l'après-midi. Et personnes d'autre ne viendra nous déranger ici, expliqua-t-elle en soulevant un coin du tapis recouvrant le mur de l'escalier menant au premier étage. Une petite porte était dessinée dans le bois. Ginny murmura une formule et pénétra dans une petite pièce.

Harry fut émerveillé. Au centre, un matelas était posé par terre entouré de coussins et poufs en tout genre. La déco était principalement orientale et des bougies parfumées étaient disposées dans toute la pièce.

- C'est Fred qui a découvert cette pièce il y a quelques années. Il n'y a que lui, George, Ron et moi qui la connaissons. Pour entrer il faut prononcer la formule : "Alema Moana Liana ". Je t'aime Harry et je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps.

Ginny entraîna Harry vers le lit et lentement, ils s'allongèrent en s'embrassant. Harry comprit enfin pourquoi Ginny lui avait posé tant de question bizarres ces derniers jours. Il défit alors chaque bouton doré du chemisier de la jeune fille et tous les deux laissèrent leur amour et leur instinct les guider.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà 18h. Il tourna la tête et vit Ginny qui dormait paisiblement. Elle lui semblait encore plus belle et épanouie. Un rayon de soleil filtrait parmi les planches de bois et illuminait son visage. Elle dormait encore, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Harry. Il resta dix minutes dans cette position, n'osant pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Il sourit. Jamais ce sourire là ne s'était affiché sur son visage. Il eut l'impression de comprendre et de découvrir, enfin, ce que signifiaient les mots bonheur et amour.  
Mais Ginny ne dormait pas non plus. Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça toute sa vie, heureuse, enlaçant l'homme de sa vie. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et plongea dans le regard de Harry posé sur elle. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ce regard. Ses yeux là pétillaient d'émotion, de tendresse, d'amour. Mais ce qui la marqua surtout c'est que pour la première fois, les yeux du jeune homme reflétaient le bonheur, la joie, la vie. Il n'y avait plus la pointe de crainte qui s'affichait toujours depuis six ans. Harry était véritablement heureux et serein et tout ça grâce à elle.

Le soir même, au moment du dessert (une tarte au chocolat), Harry se leva pour attirer l'attention de tous.

- Vous savez tous que nous sommes en temps de guerre et que nos jours sont constitués de peur, de vigilance, de réflexion. Mais j'aimerais que ce soir, on oublie tout ça. Car dans une semaine, ce n'est pas à un affrontement que nous allons assisté mais à un mariage !(Il regarda Bill et Fleur qui se tenaient la main) Et je voudrais surtout profiter de ce moment pour vous demander quelque chose Mr Weasley. (Il se tourna vers lui) Mr Weasley, accepteriez-vous que je demande votre unique fille en fiançailles ?

La stupeur général envahit la table. Néanmoins, un sourire s'affichait sur toutes les lèvres. Ginny était au bord des larmes tandis qu'Hermione et sanglotaient de joie en se tapotant l'épaule.  
se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de larmes :

- Mon cher Harry, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

Harry se tourna alors vers Ginny qui se leva en tremblant.

- Ginny, je t'aime et je veux partager tous les moments qu'ils me restent à vivre à tes côté, (Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit) alors je te demande devant tous ceux que je considère comme va seule, vraie et unique famille : Veux-tu toi aussi passer le restant de tes jours à mes côtés ?

Il passa une magnifique bague en or blanc sertit d'un diamant bleu clair au doigt tremblant que Ginny lui tendit.

- Oui ! répondit-elle d'une voix chargée de sanglots avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Ce soir-là, comme Harry l'avait demandé, la guerre contre le mal fut oubliée et la fête se termina aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ayant invité toutes ses connaissances à la dernière pour féliciter le nouveau couple.  
Même Rufus Scrimgeour fut de la partie et il offrit à la famille Weasley comme cadeau de futur mariage des deux couples, l'autorisation d'agrandir le Terrier de dix grandes pièces. La simple maison se transforma alors officiellement en manoir sans toutefois perdre son charme familial avec tous ses objets sorciers insolites se baladant dans toutes les pièces où ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver !  
Il y avait à présent de la place pour tout le monde ! Le Terrier comptait donc à présent seize chambres dont dix avec salle de bains. la cuisine fut également un peu agrandie ainsi que le salon et la salle à manger.

* * *

**_Note_ : Je mettrais bientot la suite promis !**

**Sachez qu'un auteur ne peut évoluer qu'avec les critiques (positives ou négatives).**


	2. Le retour du traître

**_Annonce_ :  
**

_Je tiens à remercier **BoobieBoom** pour m'avoir laissé une review !_

_Voilà la suite, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 _: Le retour du traître**

Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui proposa à Ginny de partager sa chambre avec Harry puisqu'ils étaient officiellement fiancés.  
Ce dernier se réveilla aux alentours de 14h et fut surpris de voir que sa fiancée l'avait abandonné.  
Il descendit à la cuisine et embrassa Ginny qui prenait une sorte de petit-déjeuner, et s'aperçut que discutait dehors avec qui tenait une lettre à la main.

- Ah ! Félicitations pour Ginny et vous ! Un peu d'amour sincère ne fait pas de mal en ce moment. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas uniquement pour vous féliciter que je viens, commença-t-elle quand Harry sorti à sa rencontre. En rangeant les affaires de Dumbledore, j'ai trouvé cette lettre. Elle vous est adressée Potter. Nul autre que vous ne peut l'ouvrir car elle est protégée par un enchantement. Je suis donc venue vous l'apporter en main propre. Libre à vous de la lire ou pas.

Elle remit l'enveloppe scellée à Harry puis transplana.  
Le jeune homme remonta dans sa nouvelle chambre et ouvrit la lettre non sans une certaine appréhension :

_« Cher Harry,  
si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que l'on me croit mort. Avant tout sache que je ne cesserais d'exister que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle et honorer ma mémoire.  
Je viens donc aborder plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, j'ai appris très récemment qu'il existe une personne vivante qui descendrait des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Je pense t'avoir déjà dit que Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle avaient eu une liaison qui avait donné naissance à une petite fille il y a de cela un millénaire. Des rumeurs ont également prétendu que Rowena Serdaigle aurait elle aussi mis au monde une petite fille à la même période. Il serait fort probable que le père de l'enfant soit Salazar Serpentard. D'après ce que j'ai appris, il y a une vingtaine d'années, une liaison entre des descendants de ces deux femmes aurait donné naissance à un enfant ( à présent entre 15 et 20 ans) au pouvoir considérable, fidèle héritier de ses gènes. Ces fameux pouvoirs ne s'étant jamais manifestés, je ne suis pas en mesure de t'affirmer cette information mais tout porte à croire que c'est la vérité. Il est donc important que tu approfondisses cette piste.  
Deuxième points : les horcruxes. Deux ont été détruits, il en reste quatre plus Voldemort lui même. Je suis à présent certains que le médaillon de Serpentard et la Coupe de Poufsouffle sont les n°3 et 4. En ce qui concerne Nagini, il reste un léger doute mais c'est fort probable. Pour le dernier horcruxe, il faut chercher du côté de Serdaigle car, d'après des recherches approfondis, le seul objet de Godric Gryffondor est l'épée que tu as toi-même tirée du Choixpeau il y a quelques années déjà.  
A toi maintenant de partir à la recherche d'indices. Mais ne fais part de tes recherches qu'à Ron, Hermione ... et Ginny.  
Voila le troisième point. J'ai étudié le comportement de cette jeune fille. Elle a fait des progrès fulgurant avec toi. J'ai compris pourquoi. Sa force et sa détermination sont commandées par un sentiment très particulier : l'amour. J'ai vite su que le lien qui vous unit est très fort. Ainsi tant que vous serez ensemble, vos pouvoirs seront décuplés. Grâce à Ginny, nos chances de battre Voldemort augmentent et nous donne un autre avantage : Voldemort ne pouvant comprendre ce sentiment, il ne peut se douter que vous ne pouvez mourir tant qu'il y aura de l'amour entre vous. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de découvrir pourquoi vous êtes tant lié et j'aimerais donc que tous les deux vous recherchiez la cause de ce lien. Tu dois mener ta quête des horcruxes avec elle, Ron et Hermione. Vous représentez tous les quatre l'équipe parfaite et vous devriez avancer très vite.  
Dernier point : Drago Malfoy. J'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas Mangemort mais qu'il devait me tuer. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Mais sache qu'il est de notre côté, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir rejoindre le Terrier demander votre aide (si ce n'est déjà fait). Ne le repoussez pas car il est en danger de mort, Voldemort veut le tuer._

Sache que même si pour tous je ne suis plus de ce monde, il faut savoir ne pas oublier ...

»

Harry ne comprenait pas trop le sens de la dernière phrase de Dumbledore mais il venait d'apprendre énormément de choses. Il était tellement bouleversé. Il décida d'en parler à Ginny.  
Elle ne manifesta aucune surprise au sujet des horcruxes mais fut profondément bouleversée par la lettre de Dumbledore.  
Il en fut de même pour Ron et Hermione.  
Les quatre ensemble, ils abordèrent le sujet de Malfoy. Etrangement, tous semblaient soudain se rendre compte que Dumbledore avait raison. Ce n'est parce que le père du jeune blond était le mal réincarné que Drago était obligatoirement comme lui malgré après avoir reçu cette éducation. Cette hypothèse expliquait certaines situations où Drago avait fait preuve de sentiments humains comme la compassion pendant ses six dernières années à Poudlard.  
Des événements qu'il prétendait regretter mais où en réalité, il s'était montré sous son vrai jour, où sa personnalité avait pris le dessus sur son rôle à jouer. Les quatre gryffondors se rendaient compte que finalement, ils détestaient Malfoy parce qu'il est à Serpentard et que son père est un Mangemort très actif. En réalité, Malfoy n'avait rien fait de plus ignoble que les autres serpentards. Il ne méritait pas vraiment d'être plus détesté que les autres.

Ce soir-là, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, perdu dans ses réflexions. « C'est dingue ! Le monde est en guerre et pourtant dans quelques jours nous allons fêter un mariage, je me suis fiancé hier, la nature est paisible et je n'ai plus envie de penser qu'à une seule chose : Ginny » Il tourna la tête et observa la jeune femme. « Comment ce peut-il qu'il ait un lien unique qui nous attache à ce point ? »

- J'ai peut-être une réponse ! hasarda Hermione le lendemain matin alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le grenier à la recherche d'une boîte à bijoux.  
- Je veux bien entendre toutes sortes de propositions parce que moi je n'en ai aucune ! dit Harry en rigolant.  
- Et bien, commença Hermione en se relevant entièrement ; tu sais que toi même tu as un pouvoir unique : celui d'aimer. Souviens toi, l'amour que ta mère te portait te protégeait de Voldemort avant qu'il n'utilise ton sang pour renaître. Ca veut donc dire que la protection que t'a offert ta mère est dans ton sang et je pense qu'elle venait de son pouvoir d'aimer. Tu aimes Ginny d'une façon identique : tu serais prêt te sacrifier pour lui laisser la vie. Peu de gens dans ce monde ont un tel courage et une telle volonté. Il se trouve que le plus grand pouvoir de Ginny réside lui aussi dans sa capacité à aimer. Elle aussi se sacrifierait pour toi j'en suis sure. Je pense donc que c'est pour ça que tant qu'il y aura cet amour si unique entre vous, aucun ne pourra mourir, protégé par l'amour de l'autre.

Ginny approuva totalement l'hypothèse de sa meilleure amie lorsque Harry lui en fit part alors qu'ils mettaient la table. Il est vrai que cette solution semblait très plausible, cependant Harry restait tracassé par le fait que Dumbledore ait pu apercevoir l'existence de ce lien. Il est vrai qu'après tout, Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier du monde ! « Pourquoi était , Non, C'EST le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Personne ne le dépassera jamais ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne soit pas oublié ! »  
Mais Harry restait sceptique. Il ne comprenait pas certains points. Une partie de Quidditch s'imposait pour faire partir toute inquiétude et tension. Ginny devenait de plus en plus habile. « Elle a presque le même niveau que moi ! »Harry se promit de tout faire pour augmenter son niveau afin que sa petite amie ne le dépasse jamais sur le seul terrain où il était le plus fort.

Le mardi suivant, tous les occupants du Terrier furent réveillés par un bruit sourd dans l'escalier. Ce fut Hermione qui découvrit Fleur, inconsciente, gisant au bas des marches. Elle avait fait un malaise alors qu'elle était descendu chercher de l'eau à la cuisine. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Depuis le dimanche où elle s'était réveillé par des nausées, celles-ci ne l'avaient plus quittée.

Le lendemain, tous profitèrent de l'occasion d'aller voir Fleur pour aller acheter leurs robes pour le mariage. La futur mariée ne lésinait pas sur les effets de décoration. Le filles devaient porter pour la cérémonie des couleurs pales comme le blanc nacré, le rose ou bleu pastel très clair. Pour le bal, le choix de la couleur était libre mais Fleur demandait quand même d'éviter le noir. Quand aux garçons, ils devaient porter du bleu-nuit, du gris-noirci ou du vert-bouteille pour la cérémonie. Pour le bal, les tenues moldues gaies et à la mode étaient recommandées. Les tenues blanches unies pour les filles et noires unies pour les garçons étaient interdites pendant la cérémonie.  
Ron choisit une robe bleu-nuit qui allait bien avec ses cheveux roux et Harry prit une robe vert-bouteille d'un style un peu plus chic que celle qu'il portait lors de sa Quatrième Année.  
Hermione et Ginny les prirent d'assaut dès la sortie de la caisse pour aller essayer les robes qu'elle avaient repérées.  
Harry resta sans voix lorsque Ginny sortit de la cabine au fond du magasin de Mrs. Guipure. Elle était absolument ravissante. La robe, rose nacré, dessinait parfaitement ses courbes surtout la chute des reins. Le haut était un style corset ouvert et relâché quant au bas, il se terminait par un dégradé du haut du genou droit à mi-mollet de la jambe gauche.

- C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas la prendre. Elle est tellement belle ! soupira Ginny. Maman n'a pas les moyens de me payer une telle robe !  
- Je te l'offre ! s'exclama Harry. Le prix n'est pas un problème. J'avoue que ca me fait plaisir car tu es ... rayonnante, sublime !

Ginny remercia le garçon en le gratifiant d'un long baiser et le serra dans ses bras.  
Hermione sortit au même moment de la cabine.

- Wahou ! s'exclama Ron. Je veux dire ... le bleu et le beige te vont super bien !!

Hermione portait un corset à fines bretelles bleu pâle et une jupe nacrée longueur cheville avec une fente commençant a mi-cuisses coté gauche.

- Tu es ravissante ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. Toutes les deux, vous ressemblez à des princesses !  
- Heureusement que j'ai reçu beaucoup d'argent à mon anniversaire ! rigola Hermione. Ces robes coûtent tellement cher !  
- Maman ! s'exclama Ginny en voyant la mine inquiète de sa mère. Harry va m'offrir ma robe ! Elle est tellement belle !

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement :

- Tu ne peux imaginer le bonheur de ma mère ... et le mien de tout ce que tu fais pour nous ...

En sortant de la boutique, Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque Hermione se pressa contre lui pour passer la porte.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider ? demanda Harry.

Les deux garçons marchaient devant les autres et Harry voulut en profiter pour parler librement à son meilleur ami.

- De... de quoi tu parles ? balbutia Ron en détournant la tête.  
- Tu sais très bien ! C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle maintenant. En plus, elle a beaucoup changé depuis la Première Année. Ce n'est plus la Miss Hermione coincée du début. Depuis l'année dernière, elle est beaucoup plus féminine et attentionnée. Elle sait se mettre en valeur. Visiblement, elle commence à s'intéresser aux garçons qu'il y a autour d'elle. Et inversement.  
- C'est ma meilleure amie Harry ! s'exclama Ron en rougissant.  
- Pour l'instant oui ! Mais elle te plaît. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la sentiment de malaise lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Elle n'arrête pas de te faire les yeux doux dès que tu ne la regardes plus. Réagis mon vieux ! Sinon elle va sortir avec un autre garçon de Poudlard et t'oublier. En plus, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous sortiez ensemble, ajouta Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Ginny et Hermione semblaient parler d'eux. Il en fit part à Ron qui se retourna brusquement et fixa Hermione. La jeune fille baissa la tête mais on voyait très bien ses pommettes devenir rouge pivoine.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est une fille c'est tout ! souffla Ron.

Il ignora Harry pendant tout le reste de la journée mais ne cessa de regarder Hermione qui ne s'aperçut de rien.

La veille du mariage, Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny qui s'était réveillée une demi-heure plus tôt.  
- Tu n'as rien entendu ? Il y a quelqu'un qui a crié au loin. Un cri étouffé.  
- Harry ! s'écria Ginny. La fenêtre ! Regarde ! Des étincelles rouges et vertes.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent en même temps et enfilèrent un jean et un T-Shirt.

- Ginny, monte réveiller tout le monde et rejoignez-moi. Je pars devant.

Harry l'embrassa furtivement et descendit les escaliers, sa baguette magique à la main. Ginny monta directement et vit que Ron et Hermione se levaient également. Elle réveilla Bill et Fleur puis descendit à la suite d'Harry.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était parvenu à l'orée du bois. Les étincelles étaient apparues au dessus d'un grand cèdre, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Il se baissa juste à temps quand trois voix hurlèrent "STUPEFIX !".

- C'est moi, Harry ! cria-t-il en se relevant.

Il projeta des petites étincelles bleues et blanches du bout de sa baguette et s'avança prudemment.

- Harry ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui viendrait en premier ! s'exclama Lupin.  
- Ginny est montée réveiller tous les autre. Il y a qui d'autre avec toi ?  
- Maugrey et Tonks, répondit Lupin. Il y a quelqu'un dans les bois. C'est Tonks qui l'a aperçu. Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il ou elle a l'air perdu et effrayé. On n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement, leur baguette levée. Des étincelle bleues et blanches apparurent entre les branches et un groupe de personnes se détacha de l'obscurité. Ginny sauta au cou de Harry qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Ron, Hermione ! Venez, il faut que je vous parle ! s'exclama Harry. Toi aussi Ginny bien sûr !

Les quatre adolescents se retirèrent un peu des autres membres qui discutaient rapidement.

- Je sais qui c'est, dit Harry.  
- Malfoy, ajouta Hermione. Je m'en doutais. faut le retrouver avant l'Ordre car ils ne sont pas au courant et ils risquent de le torturer ou pire de le tuer !

Ils se séparèrent en deux équipes. Ginny et Harry partirent de leur côté.

- Ne bouge plus ... souffla Harry. Il est là, je le sens.

Il s'éloigna lentement, formant un grand cercle autour de sa fiancée. Il ne lui tourna le dos que deux secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour l'ombre qui se cachait derrière un buis.

- Ne bouge pas Potter ! dit une voix faible et apeurée.  
- Malfoy. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Dumbledore m'a expliqué, d'une certaine façon que tu n'étais pas un Mangemort, dit calmement Harry, les doigts cramponnés sur sa baguette abaissée.  
- Il a tué mes parents Potter ! s'écria soudain Drago. Et il va me tuer aussi si tu ne m'aides pas ! Je veux rejoindre l'organisme que Dumbledore dirigeait : l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Il relâcha alors Ginny qui n'avait pas tenter de se débattre et tomba à genoux. Lorsqu'il releva légèrement la tête, Harry eût peine à le reconnaître : le visage maculé de terre, sale, une cicatrice encore rouge lui barrant la joue gauche. Il était incroyablement maigre et ses cheveux étaient devenus bruns ternes.

Ginny s'agenouilla et l'entoura de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête sous le menton de la jeune fille qui ne dit rien et laissa les larmes couler et atterrir sur le sol couvert de brindilles et de feuilles.  
Mrs Weasley et Lupin arrivèrent à ce moment là, regardant la scène incrédule.

- C'est bon, dit harry. On le ramène et je vous explique tout.


	3. Alliance et réunification

**_Annonce :_ Non vous ne rêvez pas... C'est bien le troisième chapitre ! Sisi lol. En fait, j'ai tout simplement copier/coller sur mon blog où la fic est déja bien avancée. Excusez donc si il y a des fautes, car quand on remet sur worl ca supprime des lettres parfois, enfin chez moi en tout cas ça fait ca.**

**Je remercie une fois de plus BoobieBoom pour ses reviews ainsi que ****Lorelei Candice Black**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture !  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_ : Alliance et réunification**

- Il dort, dit Mrs Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine. Mais sa blessure à la joue a très mal cicatrisée. Il faudrait un médecin. Et il ne tient même plus sus ses jambes. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour venir jusqu'ici.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient du expliquer la venue de Drago Malfoy au Terrier et faire part du contenu de la lettre de Dumbledore concernant le jeune homme. Tous les membres présent avaient compris, mais la plupart restaient méfiant à l'égard du nouvel arrivant, notamment à cause de la trahison de Rogue. Le jour commençait à se lever lorsqu'ils furent enfin d'accord : Malfoy méritait une chance mais il devait d'abord se rétablir, ce qui n'allait pas être rapide.

Le médecin passa en milieu de matinée et déclara qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. La blessure étant magique, aucun sortilège ne pouvait effacer la cicatrice. Toutefois, l'application d'un onguent à base de thym, de citron et d'olive accélèrerait la cicatrisation. Ce fut Gabrielle qui se proposa pour veiller le blessé. Les autres étaient tous débordés par les préparatifs du mariage car Fleur avait interdiction de bouger, les examens avaient révélés qu'elle souffrait d'hypertension dû au stress du mariage. Les médecins de St Mangouste l'avaient laissé sortir à condition qu'elle passe ses journées au calme dans sa chambre ou dans la nature, à lire de préférence. Bill était tellement inquiet pour sa futur femme qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à ses cotés pour l'apaiser et la rassurer (ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien d'ailleurs).

Le soir, Harry et Ron montèrent voir Drago après le dîner.  
- Je sais qu'on s'est toujours détesté tous les trois, commença Drago ; et j'aimerais m'excuser. Pour tous ce que je vous ai fait ou dit. Surtout à toi Weasley, avec tout ce que j'ai dit sur ta famille. En fait, j'ai toujours été jaloux de vous tous. Vous vivez dans la bonne humeur, vous ne pensez pas que tout se règle avec une poignée de Gallions, vous pouvez avoir des sentiments, vous avez le droit d'être humain quoi.  
Harry et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Drago Malfoy les enviait ! Harry se rendit compte que finalement le serpentard n'avait pas eu une vie aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Ses parents se fichaient pas mal de son existence et lui accordaient tous ses caprices pour avoir la paix et montrer leur fortune. Drago n'avait pas de vrais mais, juste son éternel escorte : enfant des amis de ses parents (Mangemorts) qui le suivaient partout parce qu'il était riche et que son père pouvait avoir beaucoup d'influence dans la monde sorcier.  
Mais le Drago Malfoy qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'arrogant habituel. Il avait perdu sa voix sarcastique, plaine d'assurance et d'arrogance. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux et avaient perdus tous leur éclat. Mêmes ses yeux semblaient ternes. Il était d'une maigreur affolante et ressemblait plus à mort-vivant qu'autre chose. Ses bras étaient couverts d'entailles plus ou moins grandes et ses mains étaient rouges et enflées à cause des nombreuses piqûres d'insectes ou de végétaux.  
- Potter ... commença Drago.  
- Harry ! Je m'appelle Harry ! Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms car ça devient ridicule !  
- Oui peut-être. Dit Drago. (Ron acquiesça) Est-ce que je vais pouvoir vous rejoindre dans le combat contre le Seign ... contre V... Voldemort ?  
Le jeune homme avait eut énormément de mal à prononcer le dernier mot. Harry comprit qu'il était vraiment de leur coté et déterminer à se battre.  
- Je pense oui mais avant tout je dois t'expliquer notre code. Tout autour du terrier il y a des membres qui patrouillent et qui sont assez efficaces je dois dire. Si quelqu'un veut passer, il aura affaire à eux. Si c'est une personne de notre coté, ils projettent des étincelle bleues et blanches que l'on appelle Deux B pour faire plus court. si c'est une personne opposé, ils projettent des étincelles rouges et vertes qui donnent l'alerte. si ces dernières sont plutôt grosses et nombreuses, il faut rejoindre le plus vite possible l'endroit d'où elles ont été projetées car l'équipe demande du renfort. pour nous reconnaître entre nous on projette quatre étincelles bleues et cinq blanches. si c'est une personne qui n'est pas membre de l'ordre on projette pour elle trois bleues et trois blanches. deux personnes sont désignées chaque jour pour surveiller les fenêtres et annoncer si elle voient des étincelles. Tous les occupants qui n'ont pas de travail en dehors doivent travailler pour la préparation du mariage. Ah oui, au fait : Bille et Fleur se marient demain !  
Drago éclata de rire à l'annonce du mariage.  
- On est en pleine guerre et il y en a qui se marient ! Deux personnes très actives dans cette guerre qui plus est ! On est vraiment dans un monde de fou ! s'exclama Drago.  
Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire avec Drago et sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Ginny :  
- Le premier qui fait encore du bruit et qui empêche Fleur de dormir, je le transforme en couverture c'est clair ?  
- Excuse-nous Ginny ! souffla Harry.  
- Et toi, as-tu l'intention de venir dormir un jour ou bien préfères-tu passer la nuit dans ton ancienne chambre, tout seul ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire ironique.  
- J'arrive ! Bonne nuit ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres garçons qui se retrouvèrent seuls.  
- Ils dorment ensemble ? demanda Drago un peu décontenancé.  
- Ah oui ! répondit naturellement Ron. Harry a demandé ma sœur en mariage la semaine dernière. Il devraient bientôt se fiancer officiellement. Du coup, ils "habitent" dans la même chambre, au premier. La on est au deuxième, je suis juste en face et Hermione est a coté de la mienne. On est les seuls au deuxième, tranquilles ! Mes parents sont au rez-de-chaussée. au premier, il y a Gabrielle également, les autre chambres sont inoccupées. Fred et George seront dans la chambre à coté de la tienne, puis au troisième il y a Bill et Fleur, les parents de Fleur, la chambre de Charlie et parfois des membres de l'Ordre.  
- Wouah ! finalement c'est super grand ici ! s'exclama Drago. Alors si j'ai bien suivi, tous les parents sont soit tout en haut, soit tout en bas, et nous on est tranquille au milieu. Cool ! On peut se rendre visite ! Mais dis-moi, Granger ; je veux dire Hermione ; est juste à coté de toi.  
- Oui et alors ? On est tous les trois sur cet étage, il n'y a personne d'autre pour l'instant.  
- Vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble tous les deux ? demanda Drago.  
- Non ! s'exclama Ron. Et puis pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est ma meilleure amie!  
Ron était à présent aussi rouge que le plaid qui recouvrait le lit de Drago. Celui-ci éclata de rire avant d'ajouter : « Oui évidemment ! ». Ron prétexta vouloir se lever tôt le lendemain matin et sortit précipitamment de la chambre en faisant attention à ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas se retrouver en forme rectangulaire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry commençait à s'impatienter car Ginny était toujours debout, occupée à ranger sa bibliothèque.  
- Tu me reproches de ne pas venir me coucher et toi tu fais du rangement ! s'exclama la jeune homme en se relevant.  
Ginny esquissa un sourire et rangea le livre qu'elle venait de prendre. elle se retourna vers Harry qui perdit toute colère. quand elle le regardait avec son air de séductrice et son demi-sourire ravageur il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.  
- Je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait. Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à résister !  
Il commença à reculer car elle avançait vers lui.  
- Hum hum. et tu vas me faire quoi sinon ? demanda-t-elle en enlevant son pull.  
- Ginny arrête ! Tu triches, tu as un avantage ! répliqua Harry en mourant d'envie de lui sauter dessus et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.  
- J'ai tant de pouvoir que ça ? souffla-t-elle en dégrafant son corset blanc.  
Harry se retrouva bloqué dans l'angle du mur avec d'un côté Ginny qui continuait d'avancer et de l'autre le lit.  
- Ginny tu n'as pas le droit !  
- Pas le droit de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant devant lui.  
Elle enleva son corset.  
- De faire ça ! Parce que tu sais très bien ce que ça me fait ! répliqua Harry en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas l'embrasser.  
- Hum, possible ... répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
Elle détacha les boutons de sa jupe qui tomba gracieusement par terre.  
- Tu es une manipulatrice ! s'exclama Harry en fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher de penser.  
Il ne pourrait pas résister beaucoup plus longtemps à la jeune femme qui le regardait avec ses yeux de séductrice et se trouvait devant lui en sous-vêtement noir et assez sexy.  
- Tu te dégonfles ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
C'en fut trop pour Harry qui la souleva et l'embrassa longuement avant de la déposer sur le lit. Elle avait gagné une fois de plus en usant de tous ses charmes. Ils ne s'endormirent que deux heures plus tard, la tête de Ginny reposant sur l'épaule de son fiancé.  
Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment d'agacement. Comment pouvait -il espérer vaincre Voldemort s'il n'arrivait même pas à résister à sa fiancée !  
- Parce que moi je suis une femme, que tu m'aimes et que je suis plus belle que Voldemort ! rigola Ginny qui devenait souvent les pensées de son fiancé.  
- Je suis maudit et complètement impuissant ! souffla-t-il avant de se ruer sur Ginny, tous les deux tordus de rire.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny asticotait Harry alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts pour la cérémonie.  
- Ginny ! si tu continues à me provoquer je te noie dans le lac ! lui souffla Harry alors qu'elle le pinçait.  
La jeune femme réprima son fou rire et sauta au cou de Harry pour l'embrasser tout en continuant de le pincer. Harry lui répondit en lui ligotant les jambes avant de s'éloigner hors de sa portée.  
- Harry ! HARRY !! Libère-moi tout de suite ! s'exclama Ginny toujours hilare. S'il te plait ! Je te laisse tranquille. Maman ! Aide-moi !  
- Merci Harry ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en passant devant sa fille. Tu aurais dû la rendre muette en même temps !  
Tout le monde éclata de rire y compris Ginny qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Harry la libéra craignant qu'elle veuille le transformer en vrai saucisson pour se venger. La jeune femme le frappa au bras avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.  
Drago Malfoy descendit les marches à ce moment là et Gabrielle se précipita pour l'aider à tenir debout. Ils sortirent à la suite de Harry et Ginny qui se tenaient la main.

La cérémonie fut assez somptueuse. Une centaine de chaises et un autel avait été disposé à l'arrière de la maison. Beaucoup de gens importants s'étaient déplacés car, au delà d'une simple union, c'est aussi une alliance entre la France et l'Angleterre puisque Fleur est de nationalité française. De plus le père de Fleur travaille au Ministère de la Magie français tout comme le père de Bill qui travail lui en Angleterre.  
Tous le monde se changea à tour de rôle après la cérémonie sauf Fleur et Bill. Fleur portant une somptueuse robe blanche sans manches. le bas de la robe était recouvert d'un voile perlé et Fleur scintillait à chaque mouvement. elle avait relevé ses cheveux blonds en laissant quelques mèches bouclées retombées. De petites fleurs blanches et violettes parsemaient sa robe et sa coiffure et elle portait un beau bouquet de fleurs blanches piqué de petites fleurs bleues et violettes.

Comme la cérémonie se déroulait l'après-midi, les invités pouvaient rester pour le dîner composé d'un buffet froid. Seulement une cinquantaine de personnes avaient reçu un carton d'invitation pour le bal qui commençait à 20h30.  
Un orchestre était installé sur estrade qui était apparu à la place d'autel. des tables rondes formaient grand arc de cercle de part et d'autres de la scène et dessinaient la piste de danse au milieu.  
Vers 21h, Fleur monta sur l'estrade et prit la parole :  
- Merci à tous d'être là pour le jour le plus important de notre vie. j'espère que vous vous amusez bien. Beaucoup d'entre vous savent que j'ai dû faire une petite visite à Ste Mangouste où les médecins ont déclaré que je faisais de l'hypertension. C n'est pas tout. Je leur ait demandé de ne rien dire pour vous faire la surprise. Même mon mari n'est pas au courant ! Donc, pour l'instant, Bill et moi sommes très heureux tous les deux. Seulement l'année prochaine nous serons trois !  
Bill monta sur l'estrade et sauta au coup de son épouse en l'embrassant tendrement, ne pouvant cacher son bonheur. Les deux futurs grand-mère pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autres tandis que leurs maris se serraient chaleureusement la main.  
- FELICITATIONS !!!!! crièrent en chœur les invités.  
Quand Fleur et Bill descendirent de l'estrade, tous les plus de 20 ans se ruèrent pour les féliciter. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Drago, Gabrielle et un de ses cousins en profitèrent pour s'éclipser et aller au bord du lac.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Hermione au cousin de Gabrielle.  
- Yoann. Toi tu dois être Hermione, toi harry. Toi comme tu es roux tu dois être Ron. Toi tu dois être sa sœur donc Ginny. Par contre toi je ne sais pas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Drago. Gabrielle m'a tellement parlé de vous !  
- Tu parles très bien l'anglais ! s'exclama Hermione surprise.  
- Oui j'étudie tous les jours depuis l'été dernier pour me préparer, répondit Yoann.  
- Te préparer ? Mais à quoi ? questionna Ron.  
- Yoann et moi on va étudier à Poudlard maintenant, c'est sur. cette école est géniale et c'est la plus sure car tous les professeurs font partis de l'Ordre et elle sera protégé par d'autres membres, expliqua Gabrielle.  
- C'est super ça ! s'exclama Ron Et vous serez en quelle année ?  
- Moi je suis en Cinquième Année à Gryffondor, dit Gabrielle.  
- Et moi en Septième Année à Serdaigle, dit Yoann.  
- C'est génial que tu sois à Gryffondor ! s'écria Ginny. Moi je suis en Sixième Année et les autres sont tous en Septième Année à Gryf. Sauf Drago, il est à Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle.  
- D'après McGonagall, la maison Serpentard va être momentanément supprimer car une grande partie des serpentard sont partis de l'école. Un grand nombre va à Durmstrang pour étudier la magie noire. Les autres sont des enfants de Mangemorts très actifs et on pense qu'ils vont rejoindre leurs parents aux cotés de Voldemort, expliqua Hermione.  
- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Ron incrédule. Tu sais toujours tout !  
- Ah mais oui ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ! Je suis Préfète-en-Chef maintenant. pour toi c'est compliqué; ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago. Tu n'étais pas censé revenir à l'école. Il faudra que tu ailles voir McGonagall demain.  
- Maintenant que les serpentards ne sont plus là, l'esprit de l'école sera la paix et l'entente. Seul une alliance entre pays, maisons, groupes nous permettra de gagner cette guerre. L'amitié compte plus que tout, conclut Harry.


	4. Dernier jour de liberté

**_Annonce :_ Bon allez, un après midi de déprime, des mauvaises nouvelles à la pelle, et un tour sur C'est la que je décide à perdre du temps pour vous poster un chapitre, ca me calmera les idées.  
Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, enfin bon, il faut dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus rien, sauf peut-être encore une chose mais semblerait-il que je ne devrais pas. Vous me donnerez votre avis, j'espère.  
Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent, après les examens je prendrais du temps pour vous répondre sur les chapitres mais en ce moment je n'ai ni le temps, ni le coeur à faire ça.**

**Je rappelle bien sur que cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je dois tout à Rowling pour qui mon admiration ne cessera jamais de croitre. Merci de m'aider.**

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et vous souhaite à vous une bonne journée.

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 :_ Dernier jour de liberté**

Mrs. Weasley appela Drago pour vérifier ses blessures. Pendant ce temps, Yoann s'éloigna avec Hermione.  
- C'est qui ce Drago ? Gabrielle ne m'a jamais parlé de lui, commença le jeune homme.  
- C'est ... c'est quelqu'un qui a longtemps été pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il est lié aux Weasley par un ancêtre très lointain. Toutes les familles de sang pur le sont d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais parle moi un peu de toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Yoann en lui souriant.  
- Est-ce que tu viens de Bretagne ?  
- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? demanda le garçon surprit.  
- Et bien, commença Hermione, ton prénom est d'origine bretonne. J'adore la France ! Je ne suis malheureusement jamais allée en Bretagne mais je suis déjà allé à Paris, la capitale, à Dijon, le pays de la moutarde (rires) et j'ai fais un peu de ski dans les Alpes.  
- Tu as l'air de bien connaître mon pays en effet ! s'exclama Yoann. Et puis tu as l'air de t'intéresser au monde qui t'entoures.  
- J'adore lire, me cultiver. Avant je passait toutes mes journées libres dans les bouquins. J'ai aussi lancé une association il y a quelques années, la S.A.L.E.M. - - A l'origine c'était la S.A.L.E. : Société d'Aide de Libération des Elfes de Maisons mais visiblement ça n'intéresse personne !  
- Quoi ? c'est toi qui as lancé la SALEM ? s'écria Yoann.  
- Oui pourquoi ? Tu connais ? demanda Hermione un peu décontenancé par la réaction du jeune homme.  
- Un peu oui ! Une élève en a parlé l'année dernière. Elle est devenue présidente de la partie française de l'association. On compte déjà 2000 adhérents en France. Je suis le rédacteur en chef du magazine tenu par les jeunes de l'association. Et je suis aussi chargé de réunir notre association à celle d'origine qui est anglaise. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir rencontré ! s'exclama Yoann enthousiaste.  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En effet l'année précédente, elle était allée en France et avait distribué quelques badges aux jeunes qu'elle avait croisé sur sa route. Malheureusement trop occupée par ses études et la guerre contre Voldemort, elle avait laissé tomber car à Poudlard les élèves la suppliaient de les laisser tranquille.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es à Serdaigle maintenant ! rigola Hermione. On reparlera de l'association demain si tu veux. Si on allait danser ?  
Hermione se retourna et partit en courant. Yoann marchait tranquillement tout en la regardant. Elle était vraiment belle avec ses boucles sauvages et sa robe légère bleue fleurie.  
Ginny aussi était en bleu avec de fines rayures blanches. Elle portait une robe à fines bretelles à froufrous en bas et un jupon blanc sous la robe dépassait un peu ce qui donnait un air champêtre tout comme la robe d'Hermione.  
Les deux filles se déchaînaient sur la piste avec Gabrielle pendant que les quatre garçons buvaient une Bièraubeurre à l'une des tables rondes. fleur s'approcha pour les saluer :  
- Alors les garçons ! Vous avez encore perdu vos cavalières ?  
Tous les cinq rigolèrent en chœur.  
- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre cousin, dit Fleur. Ça va Yo ? Pas trop perdu ? Apparemment tu vas rester ici jusqu'à Mercredi. Plus que trois jours avant la rentrée ! Essayez de ne pas vous faire renvoyer !  
- Je ne promets rien ! lança Ron provoquant l'hilarité générale.  
Fleur s'éloigna vers un groupe de femmes qui l'appelaient.  
- C'est super que tu restes ! s'exclama Ron en s'adressant à Yoann.  
- Oui comme ça on a le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, répondit le jeune homme. Et puis on prendra le train ensemble.  
- Attention voilà les filles ! prévint Harry.  
En effet, les trois jeunes femmes arrivaient en courant vers la table pour les inviter à danser un slow.  
- Allez Harry ! Viens ! le poussa Ginny.  
Gabrielle tentait quant à elle de convaincre Ron de danser avec elle. Elle n'eût pas à insister beaucoup.  
Hermione venait à peine de s'asseoir à la place de Harry qu'une main se tendit devant elle.  
- Tu danses ? lui demanda Yoann quand elle releva la tête.  
Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse et se leva. La chanson suivante était également un slow. Gabrielle échangea Ron contre Drago et le rouquin se retrouva seul à la table.  
Yoann entraîna Hermione à l'écart des lumières et lui proposa de danser.  
Au moment où Hermione allait le lâcher à la dernière note, il la retint doucement par le bras. Hermione leva un regard interrogateur et plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement en passant ses mains sur ses épaules. Hermione se rapprocha et prolongea le baiser en passant ses mains autour de son cou. Yoann s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit.  
- On est majeur, on n'a pas de compte à rendre, dit-elle calmement.  
je veux apprendre à te connaître, dit Yoann en repoussant une mèche rebelle du visage de la jeune fille. Tu me troubles.  
Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon. Il l'entraîna sur l'herbe et ils restèrent allongés; côte ç côte, Hermione à moitié sur lui et l'embrassant.  
Au bout d'un moment, les autres s'avancèrent et applaudirent. Les deux amoureux relevèrent la tête, surpris, puis tout le monde éclata de rire.  
- Notre Hermione qui a un comportement hors règles ! C'est à mettre dans le livre des records ! rigola Harry qui tenait Ginny entre ses bras.  
- Oh arrête ! répliqua l'interpellée en se relevant. J'étais si coincée que ça avant ?  
Harry, Ginny, Ron et Drago acquiescèrent.  
- Je crois que maintenant tu fais vraiment parti de la bande ! s'exclama Ron en rigolant en s'adressant à Yoann.  
- T'as plutôt intérêt à pas la faire souffrir ! s'exclama Harry. C'est notre meilleure amie et on est la pour la protéger !  
- Harry ! Ron ! dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Je vous adore !  
Elle sauta eu cou des deux garçons et de Ginny en les serrant fort dans ses bras.  
- Harry ! Ginny ! cria la voix de Mrs. Weasley. Mais où sont-ils tous passés ?!!  
- Je crois qu"on devrait y aller, hasarda Yoann.  
- Nous sommes là maman ! Dit Ginny en s'avançant.  
- Ah venez ! Il y a une surprise. Bill et Fleur vont faire une surprise à quelqu'un.  
Quand tous les convives furent regroupés au milieu de la piste de danse, Fleur prit la parole. Elle tenait une enveloppe couleur beige à la main.  
- Pour remercier la famille Weasley et celui qui avait sauvé ma petite sœur il y a deux ans et demi, je voudrais appeler Ginny et Harry. Rejoignez-moi tous les deux !  
Quand le couple fut à ses cotés, Fleur continua :  
- C'est grâce à Bill que je peux vous remettre mon cadeau. Il m'a aidé à tout organiser.  
Fleur remit l'enveloppe à Ginny qui l'ouvrit, intriguée. Elle en retira un carton rectangle couleur rose nacré marqué d'une fine écriture penchée.  
- Lis-le, dit joyeusement Fleur.  
- Fleur c'est trop beau ! Merci ! commença Ginny les larmes aux yeux.  
Harry qui venait de lire le carton par dessus ses épaules entoura Ginny de ses bras. La jeune femme lut le carton à voix haute :

_**" Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter  
vous invitent à les rejoindre  
le Samedi 16 Août 2008  
pour célébrer leur union  
chez Mr. et Mrs. Weasley. **_

Vous êtes également conviés  
le 20 Décembre 2007  
pour fêter leurs fiançailles officielles."

Ginny se tourna vers Fleur et se jeta dans ses bras puis ce fut au tour de son grand frère. Harry remercia lui aussi les deux époux chaleureusement. Ginny embrassa Harry tout en refoulant les larmes de bonheur qui lui montaient aux yeux puis ils descendirent tous les deux l'estrade, main dans la main. Ginny se rua dans les bras de sa mère qui avait participé à la réalisation du projet. Tous l monde reçut un carton d'invitation et le couple passa dans les bras de toutes les personnes présentes.  
Pendant ce temps là, Hermione entraîna Ron à l'écart pour lui parler franchement.  
- Ça te déranges pas que je sorte avec Yoann ? demanda-t-elle en guettant la réaction de son meilleur ami.  
- Non, au contraire, avoua Ron. Tu as dû le remarquer, j'avais un comportement assez bizarre avec toi ces derniers temps. Je savais plus trop où j'en étais. Je croyais que j'étais devenu amoureux de toi. Je me rends compte parce que c'est juste que tout le monde change. Harry va se marier avec ma sœur, toi tu as tendance à te lâcher. Tu as beaucoup changer depuis notre Première Année !  
- Tant que ça ? rigola Hermione visiblement soulagé par les propos du rouquin.  
- Oh oui ! Avant tu avais trop peur d'enfreindre les règles ; remarque avec Harry et moi je te comprends ! (Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire). Et puis tu ne voyais que par les études, les devoirs. On ne pouvait jamais s'amuser avec toi. Tu détestais tout ce qui ne faisait pas avec un bouquin, tu passais tout ton temps à la bibliothèque. Avec les années tu as commencé à t'intéresser un peu à la vie, aux filles, aux garçons aussi (Hermione eût un rire pendant que Ron esquissait un rire). Tu passais de moins en moins de temps à la bibliothèque. Tu as commencé à t'amuser. Bien sûr, tu auras toujours la tête bien sur les épaules. Il nous faut bien quelqu'un pour nous ramener à la réalité de temps en temps. Tu nous surprends tout le temps ! Tu es une sorcière plus que brillante ! Personne ne connaît la magie mieux que toi à l'école ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sortes avec quelqu'un. Du moment qu'il te rend heureuse. Tu as l'air tellement épanouie depuis le début des vacances. Tu es ma meilleure amie Hermione !  
Hermione lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux. Ils restèrent un moment debout, enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Yoann arrive.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas me la prendre alors que je viens tout juste de l'avoir ! dit-il en rigolant à Ron.  
Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent au cœur de la fête en se tenant les épaules, Hermione entre les deux garçons. (Nda : Hey ! pas de pensées perverses SVP, n'est-ce pas Inès )  
L'orchestre passait à présent une chanson française pop rock, « J'adore » de Philippe Katerine. Presque tout le monde bougeait en criant « J'adoOOooOOoore !!! » sur la piste.  
Gabrielle écoutant beaucoup de musique moldu en France et principalement pop rock, elle avait tenu à faire découvrir ses artistes préférés aux anglais tel que Katerine, Dionysos, Anaïs, Raphaël, Billy Ze Kick, Olivia Ruiz, et beaucoup d'autres encore. Toutes les chansons plurent aux cinq jeunes anglais.  
Mrs. Weasley et Fleur jugèrent qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la fête lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube pointèrent à l'horizon. Ginny et Harry punaisèrent chacun un de leur carton d'invitation du mariage au dessus de leur oreiller et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les autres invités rentrèrent chez eux en transplanage d'escorte dirigé par plusieurs membres expérimenté de l'Ordre. Certains parmi ces derniers restèrent dormir tandis que les autres prenaient leur tour de garde.  
Quelques heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi, le réveil fut difficile. Heureusement, McGonagall avait pensé à solliciter l'aide des elfes de maisons de Poudlard pour nettoyer tout le jardin et la cuisine et ranger la maison pendant que tout le monde dormait.  
Le petit-déjeuner fut donc pris aux environs de 15h. Harry se leva pendant que Ginny dormait encore et surprit Yoann à préparer un plateau pour Hermione qui dormait toujours elle aussi. Harry imita le français et monta un petit-déjeuner pour deux personnes dans leur chambre. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet de Ginny qui se réveilla deux minutes plus tard sous les yeux attendris de son fiancé. Tous les deux déjeunèrent sur le lit ce qui fit amplement plaisir à Ginny. Elle adorait les surprises romantiques qu'Harry lui faisait de temps en temps. Trois semaines auparavant, il avait débarqué dans sa chambre, un bouquet de roses oranges à la main (ses fleurs préférées).  
Les deux couples occupèrent leur après-midi dans une grande partie de Quidditch avec d'un côté Harry, Hermione, Charlie, Gabrielle et Fred ; et de l'autre : Ron, Yoann, Bill, Ginny et Georges. Le jeu fut constitué d'un gardien et quatre poursuiveurs par équipe.  
Ce fut la première équipe qui gagna de justesse avec 32 buts à 30 au bout de trois heures de jeu. Charlie et Ron se montrèrent sans pitié devant leurs buts. Les deux français firent état de leur souplesse et de leur vitesse de tir en marquant à eux seuls la moitié des buts. Ce fut une bonne partie de rigolade avec Bill qui exécutait des figures les plus farfelues les unes que les autres et avec Harry et Ginny qui s'acharnaient à se faire des tacles. C'est à Hermione que revint le titre du plus beau but en interceptant la balle du bout des doigts et en le relançant à une telle vitesse que Ron mit un temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il venait d'encaisser un but spectaculaire parti du milieu du terrain !  
Le dîner fut assez calme et rapide, les plus âgés devant retourner travailler le lendemain. Le professeur McGonagall promit de repasser le lendemain après-midi pour régler les derniers détails du retour de Drago à Poudlard.  
Alors que Harry et Ginny s'apprêtaient à éteindre leur lumière, le deuxième étage fut parcouru d'une agitation inhabituelle.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny à sa mère en sortant dans le couloir.  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Drago a eu une montée de fièvre soudaine et il a perdu connaissance. Nous devons le transférer d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Ah ! Voila les médecins ! s'écria-t-elle en entendant la cheminée s'embraser.  
Dix minutes plus tard, un calme pesant régnait dans la maison. Harry et Ginny décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione et Tonks s'y trouvaient déjà.  
- Et bien je crois qu'on va faire une petite réunion ! s'exclama joyeusement Tonks. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous apprendre !  
- C'est pas de refus ! rigola Hermione en prenant un air accablé.  
- Vous devez vous douter que McGonagall n'assurera pas les cours de métamorphose à Poudlard à présent. Et c'est moi qui vais la remplacer !  
- C'est génial ! s'écria Ginny. mais tu seras là pour tous les cours ? Je veux dire, tu seras déchargée de mission ?  
- Non, si je dois m'absenter pour plus d'une semaine, McGonagall donnera cours à ma place. Je ne pourrais plus partir en grande mission. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave parce que je ne suis pas toute seule ! ajouta Tonks en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny et Hermione.  
- Non ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
- Si ! répondit Tonks. Rémus redevient prof de Défense contre les forces du mal !  
- Super ! s'écrièrent les quatre amis.  
- C'est le meilleur prof qu'on puisse trouver dans le monde ! s'exclama Harry.  
Ron approuva d'un signe de tête.  
- Alors ? demanda Hermione en s'adressant à Tonks. Vous en êtes où ?  
- Je sais pas trop. Pour moi, on est ensemble, mais il résiste encore.  
Tonks était amoureuse depuis plusieurs mois de Rémus Lupin. Seulement lui refusait de s'engager avec une femme sous prétexte qu'il est un loup-garou. mais depuis l'accident de Bill (il s'est fait attaqué par le chef des loups-garous partisans de Voldemort), tous les membres de l'Ordre s'évertuent à lui faire entendre raison et à le faire changer d'avis.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent beaucoup trop vite aux yeux des adolescents. Le mardi soir, Mrs. Weasley cuisina les plats préférés de chacun pour leur remonter le moral. Malgré, la menace de guerre qui plane au dessus du monde entier, tous trouvaient qu'ils avaient passé le meilleur été de leur vie. Ils n'étaient pas prêt de l'oublier. Après un mois passé tous ensemble leur amitié était devenue indestructible.  
Alors que tous le monde allait se coucher, Ginny semblait perturbée.  
- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, dit Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit.  
Ginny se posta devant lui et il lui prit la taille.  
- Et bien, on va être séparé, souffla Ginny.  
On se verra quand même tous les jours, le matin, le midi et toute la soirée, dit Harry toujours assis avec Ginny entre ses jambes.  
- Oui mais je veux dire ... On ne pourra pas faire l'amour à Poudlard.  
- J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça ... commença Harry (_ben voyons c'est un mec quand mm lol_). C'est si important pour toi ?  
- Et bien... Le problème ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est que ... à Poudlard, il y a des tas de filles, et plus jolies que moi, mieux formés aussi. J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses tomber ! avoua Ginny secouée de sanglots.  
Harry se leva et Ginny fondit en larmes, blottie dans ses bras.  
- Hey ... dit doucement Harry en relevant la tête de la rousse du bout des doigts. Tu oublies un détail. Un détail d'une importance capitale.  
- Quoi ? demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.  
- Que je t'aime tout d'abord et puis, on doit se marier dans un an ... Enfin si on est toujours vivant bien sûr !  
Ginny éclata de rire aux derniers mots de Harry qui les avait prononcer d'un ton dégagé et à moitié en riant.  
Ginny oublia alors le temps de cette dernière nuit avec son fiancé la réalité de cette vie, à laquelle elle aurait bien le temps d'être confronté pendant les longs mois à venir.


	5. Une rentrée de changements

**_Annonce :_ **_Un retard que je ne peux expliquer. C'est tout simplement un retard x)_**  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 :_ Une rentrée de changement  
**

Le lendemain matin, Drago rejoignit la bande sur la voie 9 3/4.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis le deuxième préfet en chef ! Et je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais on va devoir habiter ensemble dans un appartement privé.  
- QUOI ??? s'écrièrent tous les autres.  
- Oui, expliqua Hermione. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Les deux préfets en chef ont un appartement avec une grande salle commune, deux chambres et une salle de bains. Oh mais au fait ! Si tu sais ça, ça veut dire que tu connais ta nouvelle maison !  
- Je n'y ai pas cru quand le Choixpeau l'a dit, McGonagall non plus d'ailleurs ! Enfin elle semblait contente après. Je suis à Gryffondor !  
- Non ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny !  
- J'en ai parlé à McGonagall l'autre jour, expliqua Hermione. Elle m'avait demandé si j'avais une idée de ta future maison pour une question d'organisation soi-disant. Elle voulait surtout savoir ce que je pensais de ton comportement et probablement savoir si elle pouvait te nommer préfet en chef ou pas. Je lui ai dit que je te verrais bien à Gryffondor parce que ton cœur a changé. Tu n'es plus du tout le Serpentard trouillard et obéissant à son père. Elle a été très surprise et décontenancée je dois dire.

Le groupe dut se séparer car les Préfets en chef disposaient de leur compartiment réservé et les Préfets devaient également se rendre dans leur compartiment pour recevoir les instructions de McGonagall.  
Environ une heure après le départ du train, McGonagall frappa à la porte du compartiment des deux préfets en chef.

- Bien , commença-t-elle. Il va y avoir quelques changements cette année dûs à certains évènements. Le plus important : le sécurité. Chaque soir vous patrouillerez tous les deux accompagné d'un professeur, de 18h à 19h. Il est possible que parfois le professeur ne vous rejoigne qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, dans ce cas vous serez bien sûr prévenus. Personne, hormis vous et un groupe de préfets par soir n'aura le droit d'être en dehors des salles communes à partir de 18h sans autorisation. Les autorisations sont réservées aux retenues, aux entraînements de Quidditch, au club de défense et aux élèves désirant étudier à la bibliothèque. Chacun doit prendre conscience du danger que représente un élève errant seul dans les couloirs. Tous au long de la journée, les élèves devront se déplacer au grand minimum par deux. Des groupes de professeurs patrouilleront chaque nuit en se relayant. Autre changement mais vous êtes déjà au courant, la maison Serpentard est momentanément supprimée en raison d'un nombre insuffisant d'élèves qui devaient en faire partie. Les seize préfets cohabiteront dans un dortoir séparé en deux parties, une féminine et une masculine ; et ils auront leur propre salle commune. Vous le savez déjà puisque c'est une tradition, les deux préfets en chef cohabitent dans un appartement avec chacun leur chambre et une salle de bains commune. Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, vous devrez vous chargez des différents bals, festins et activités qui se dérouleront au cours de l'année. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos occupations.

La directrice allait sortir quand elle semble soudainement se rappeler un dernier détail :

- Ah ! Et j'oubliais de vous dire que vous pouvez dès maintenant distribuer des retenues. Pour enlever des points ce sera un peu difficile ! (Drago et Hermione rigolèrent). Un petit détail, vous devez effectuer une petite ronde dans le train de temps en temps !

Elle sorti sans attendre les protestations des deux préfets en chef.

- Bon et bien au boulot ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant.

Le premier trajet pour traverser le train se fit sans encombre. A tour de rôle Hermione et Drago ouvraient les portes coulissantes des compartiments pour savoir si tous se passait bien. ce fut lors du retour qu'ils purent faire usage de leur autorité.

- Tiens tiens ! Darkey ! s'exclama Drago en ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment. Que fais-tu ta baguette pointée sur Miltay ?

Hermione ouvrit la porte en grand en prenant sa baguette.

- Malfoy ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt ! Tu n'es pas avec ton père ? ironisa le garçon en abaissant sa baguette. Sans blague ! Depuis quand sors-tu avec des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Ethan Darkey n'eut même pas le temps de respirer pendant que Drago le projetait contre la paroi de la porte en le soutenant par le col de sa chemise.

- Ose répéter ça pour voir, souffla-t-il d'un ton arrogant et glacial. Je te donne juste une retenue pour aujourd'hui, mais sache qu'à l'avenir je ne serais pas aussi clément. Un préfet-en-chef a presque tous les droits tu sais ...  
- Allez viens Drago, dit Hermione d'un ton hautain Il ne vaut même pas la peine de s'intéresser à son cas !

Elle lui prit le bras et sortit après lui en claquant la porte après un regard noir lancé au jeune homme collé dès le premier jour de la rentrée.

- Quand je pense qu'il y a encore quelques mois c'est toi qui me lançais cette expression et maintenant tu me défends, dit calmement Hermione.  
- Oui, c'est fou à quel point la mort peut faire des miracles ! ironisa Drago.

- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau installés face à face dans leur compartiment.  
- Oh je m'en remets t'inquiète ! s'exclama Drago en essayant de sourire.

Une grimace de douleur s'affiche à la place sur son visage.

- Saleté de cicatrice ! lâcha-t-il.  
- Passe-moi ta crème. Je vais t'en remettre un peu, proposa Hermione en s'asseyant à côte de lui.

Elle lui appliqua la crème sur tout le visage. Lorsque ses doigts fins entrèrent en contact avec la peau de Drago, une sensation de chaleur très agréable parcourut son corps et la fit frissonner.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ? mentit Hermione pour dissimuler son trouble.

«Il a la peau tellement douce ... Eh, oh ! Ressaisis-toi Hermy, de qui tu parles là ?!»

Mais Drago avait très bien remarqué le trouble de la jeune femme et il se retint de sourire pour ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.  
Hermione s'était tournée vers Drago et ils étaient à demi face à face. Comme elle était légèrement penchée et plus petite que lui, Drago pouvait voir le début de sa poitrine grâce à son décolleté assez prononcé.

« Jolies formes ... Hum, oula Drago du calme, du parles d'Hermione là ! »  
Leurs visages étaient proches et Drago sentait le souffle de la jeune femme.  
Après cinq minutes, Hermione reposa la crème et posa les mains sur ses genoux pour se relever. Elle allait se retourner quand une main se posa sur son bras. Elle leva lentement la tête et fixa les yeux bleus gris de Drago. Elle ne les avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Ils semblaient soudain briller, comme animés par une nouvelle force. Tous les deux avancèrent très lentement la tête, par à coup, en hésitant. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent , ils se reculèrent avec le même mouvement en se relevant.

- Excuse-moi ..., bredouilla Hermione aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.  
- Oui ... bafouilla Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
- Je crois qu'on est tous sur les nerfs aujourd'hui ! dit Hermione en reprenant sa place.

Drago rangea ses affaires dans sa valise puis se rassit. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment puis tous les deux s'allongèrent sur leur banquette en s'endormant.  
Alors que la nuit tombait, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un bruit soudain. Drago semblait avoir un rêve agité et venait de faire tomber son sac sur le sol du wagon. Dans son sommeil, il commença à marmonner d'un ton apeuré et suppliant tout en s'agitant sur la banquette. Hermione ne comprit que la moitié des mots tels que "Pitié", "Non", "ma mère", "ce que vous voudrez", "Père", "pas Mangemort".  
La jeune femme comprit que le cauchemar de Drago était en fait le souvenir de la mort de sa mère. Elle s'approche doucement et s'agenouilla auprès du garçon quand il fut prit de tremblement et hurla.

- NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!

Son cri résonna contre la fenêtre et il se releva brusquement, manquant d'asséner un coup de poing à Hermione qui lui posa un bras sur l'épaule.  
Il se tourna vers elle et elle vit qu'une larme traversait sa joue. Il se jeta au creux de ses bras sans trop réfléchir.

- Toutes les nuits je revois la mort de ma mère. Si seulement j'avais accepté ! Tout est ma faute ! J'aurais dû accepté !!

Hermione comprit alors comment tout s'était déroulé mais elle posa quand même la question :

- Mais, que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Drago releva la tête. Même comme ça ses yeux restaient effrayants, glacials.

- Un jour, mon père m'a fait levé très tôt, en pleine nuit. Il m'a ordonné de m'habiller et de mettre ma plus belle cape. Puis il m'a tendu un vieux parchemin usé en me tenant le bras. J'ai compris trop tard que c'était un portoloin. Quand le décor d'un cimetière est apparu autour de nous, j'ai su que le jour que j'attendais avec appréhension était enfin arrivé. Une voix aigu à te glacer le sang m'a saluée derrière mon dos. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres adossé à une pierre tombale. Un groupe d'une dizaine de Mangemorts l'entourait. Mon père avait prit sa place à la gauche du Seign ... à gauche de V... de Voldemort (il déglutit avec peine). Ce n'est qu'après un très long moment pendant lequel mon père et lui échangeaient des paroles à voix basse que j'ai aperçu une autre silhouette. J'ai reconnu ma mère grâce à sa bague qui comportait un diamant rouge emprisonnant un éclat d'étoile. Vol... Voldemort s'est alors avancé vers moi en me disant qu'il était mécontent. Non seulement, je n'avais pas su accomplir ma mission mais en plus il apprenait à présent que j'avais des réticences. Il a levé le bras et deux Mangemorts ont agrippé ma mère pour la traîner devant lui. Elle n'a rien dit, elle savait. Elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était son dernier jour de souffrance. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir peur. Ses yeux reflétaient la délivrance. Mais lui a posé la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe. Elle s'est alors pliée de douleur, sans un seul son. J'ai supplié l'autre de la laisser partir, que je ferais ce qu'il voudrait, je me suis tourné vers mon père. Il regardait la scène d'un air tranquille, amusé même, comme si la femme qui se tordait de douleur n'avait jamais vécu 20 ans à ses côtés. J'allais me soumettre à devenir Mangemort quand ma mère s'est péniblement relevé malgré le sort pour se jeter sur moi. Elle m'a supplié de dire non et de m'enfuir et surtout de le laisser la tuer. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai compris. Mangemort ou pas Mangemort, il la tuerait et je ne pourrais l'en empêcher car il s'en prenait à elle en s'incrustant directement dans sa tête. Je me suis redressé et je lui ai dit que je ne deviendrais jamais Mangemort, quitte à mourir. Ma mère s'est alors effondrée par terre. Il venait de la tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'ai hurlé en essayant de la rattraper. Puis je me suis relevé entièrement et j'ai saisi ma baguette tout en lançant un sort de magie noire. Si il n'était pas le plus grand légilimens du monde, il n'aurait pas lancé de sort en même temps que moi. Nos deux sorts ont explosé en se rencontrant et des jets de lumière tranchants ont jailli dans tout les sens. L'un d'eux m'a touché au visage juste au moment où je transplanais, ce qui a dévie ma trajectoire initiale, à savoir Londres. Je me suis retrouvé complètement affaibli au bord d'une route de campagne puis je me suis évanoui sous la douleur. C'est comme ça que j'ai été recueilli par une elfe. Une vraie elfe, l'une des dirigeantes du peule des Grands Elfes. Elle m'a soigné pendant un mois, sans savoir si j'allais vivre ou mourir puisque j'étais dans un coma profond. Je suis sorti de ce coma après avoir fait ce cauchemar. Elle m'a laissé partir. Il m'a fallu trois semaines avant de vous retrouver et d'atterrir dans la forêt où vous m'avez retrouvé. Voilà tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Rogue a assassiné Dumbledore. Dumbledore ... le seul à m'avoir jamais compris et aidé. Il savait que je de vais le tuer, que je devais faire rentrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, et aussi que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'est pas parti. Il savait pourtant que Rogue allait le tuer puisque je lui avais parlé du Serment Inviolable. Je l'ai prévenu pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir mais lui il est resté se faire tuer sans même chercher à se défendre, conclut Drago qui s'était complètement assis à présent.

Pendant qu'il racontait son histoire, le Poudlard Express s'était approché du château dont les tours pointaient à l'horizon. Les deux préfets-en-chef se changèrent chacun leur tour puis le train s'immobilisa devant la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

- Les Premières années ! Par ici ! cria une voix grave.  
- Hagrid ! s'écria Hermione en se faufilant un passage pour arriver jusqu'à lui.  
- Ah Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Et oui, déjà la rentrée ! Bon allez, on a tous du boulot là !

L'immense silhouette du garde-chasse s'éloigna avec dans son sillon, un groupe de plus jeunes apeurés.  
Hermione se retrouva dans l'une des calèches avec Ginny et deux nouveaux préfets : Medes Xiang et Léna Killet, de la maison Poufsouffle.  
En haut des marches de l'entrée du château, Hermione et Ginny saluèrent deux membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix sous les yeux admiratifs d'un petit groupe de Deuxième année.

Pour la première fois depuis sa création, le Choixpeau ne chanta pas avant la répartition. Il fit un discours poignant que tous les élèves (oui tous) écoutèrent attentivement sur l'entente, la paix, la réunification. En revanche, rien ne changea pour le dîner ; comme toujours les elfes s'étaient surpassés.  
Hermione et Drago se détachèrent des autres après le dîner pour rejoindre leur salle commune accompagnés par la directrice qui leur donna leur mot de passe : « Triomphe de l'amour ».

- Bon, commença Hermione, comment fait-on pour la salle de bains ?  
- Bah, si on ferme la porte à clé, ça sert à rien d'établir un programme. Ce sera au premier levé !

Ils rigolèrent puis chacun entra dans sa chambre personnelle pour y ranger ses affaires. Hermione ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Drago était déjà dans le salon, assis sur le canapé et occupé à lire un livre d'herbologie.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, déclara Hermione. Ça ne te déranges pas ?

Drago répondit qu'il la prendrait après puis replongea dans son livre.  
Hermione fut émerveillée par la salle de bains. Elle comportait une baignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine municipale avec une montagne de robinets de toutes les couleurs, une douche pouvant contenir au moins trois personnes et avec hydromasseur, un espace sauna derrière la douche, deux grands lavabos côte à côte avec un grand miroir commun qui prenait toute la longueur du mur.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche pour se sécher, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle fut donc contrainte de sortir dans la salle commune vêtue d'une simple serviette couvrant du bout de sa poitrine jusqu'au haut des cuisses fines.  
Drago se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. L'image que ses yeux captèrent le stupéfixa.

« Et bien foutue en plus ! Et surtout sexy ! Ses jambes fines, sa taille, sa poitrine ... Aïe Drago t'es grillé là ! »

Il replongea la tête dans son livre comme si de rien n'était mais ses joues commençaient à le trahir. Hermione se pressa pour atteindre sa chambre en devenant aussi rouge que sa serviette aux effigies de Gryffondor.

- Tu as vu Drago ? demanda Ginny à Hermione en faisant un signe de tête en direction du blond.  
- Hum, et bien quoi ?  
- Il s'est drôlement rapproché de Lavande ...

En effet la Gryffondor semblait amusée par ce que Drago lui disait.

- Mrs. Granger ! Mr. Malefoy ! appela la directrice. Veuillez distribuez les emplois du temps. N'oubliez pas que vous avez toute autorité sur les élèves à présent. Vous patrouillerez ce soir avec le professeur Lupin. Rendez-vous à 18h devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Bonne journée !  
- Super ! On commence par métamorphose ! s'exclama Hermione joyeuse en consultant son emploi du temps.

Hermione et Drago demandèrent à plusieurs préfets de distribuer les plannings à leur place puis remontèrent chercher leurs affaires.

- Hermione ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils se rendaient au cours de métamorphose. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose ?  
- Mais ... tu as toujours eu d'excellentes notes aux devoirs ! s'exclama Hermione surprise par la requête du garçon.  
- Je trichais évidemment ! Je n'ai jamais suivi un seul cours de McGonagall ! Je m'en fichais pas mal des études, mon avenir était déjà tracé. Mais cette année j'aimerais bien avoir mes ASPIC. J'ai vu McGonagall et elle m'a fait une liste des bases à revoir. Il y a du boulot mais étant donné qu'on a notre salle commune, on pourra bosser le soir.

Pendant que Drago s'expliquait, ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de la salle de métamorphose. Ils avaient dix minutes d'avance et personne n'était encore arrivé.  
Hermione accepta de donner des cours à Drago deux soirs par semaine minimum mais comme ils cohabitaient ensemble, ils feraient sans doute des exercices tous les soirs. Drago semblait tellement heureux qu'il ne réfléchit pas et sauta au cou d'Hermione pour la remercier. La Gryffondor fut quelque peu décontenancée et se recula légèrement avant de lui sourire sincèrement et de lui serrer la main pour conclure leurs négociations.  
Les élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard pendant qu'ils discutaient des cours de potions des années précédentes.


End file.
